Our First Christmas
by BigSOAFan
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ted DiBiase has something special planned for his wife in honor of the holiday season.


**It's been awhile, but I am back! This Christmas one shot has been brewing in my head today, and actually thinking of expanding the characters into an actual story. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!**

As another Christmas song began to play on yet another radio station, Ted DiBiase absently began humming along. It was a few days before Christmas and although the WWE literally shut down days earlier, he had been scheduled for a few interviews and promotions. As the sight of the gated community where his 4 bedroom house stood in Tampa, Florida, Ted contently sighed. He was one step closer to seeing her again.

He rounded an all too familiar turn and as his wedding ring came into view on top of the steering wheel, another smirk formed on his face. It was over three years ago, right around the time when he signed with the WWE's training territory, FCW, that he met Kaylee Hughes. They had accidently bumped into each other in the lobby of the apartment building they both lived in, and be-friended each other instantly. Although it took some time, Ted was able to get Kaylee out of a dangerous situation and after trust was formed, the two friends became a couple. Only marrying six months prior, he and Kaylee had never been closer.

Within minutes, Ted pulled up the driveway of his large brick home. As he took out the luggage from the trunk of his car, Ted noticed the lights he had strung a few weeks prior were already on, but knew the pre-lit mechanical reindeer standing in the front lawn had to have been recently purchased. Chuckling to himself, Ted only shook his head as he headed toward the front door. That was just like Kaylee-she loved Christmas and always made sure decorations were perfect each year.

Once the front door was tightly closed, Ted swiftly set his luggage at the bottom of the stair case and instantly took notice to the tall, lit Christmas tree in the family room. He inspected a few ornaments, but none popped out as being newly bought. It was then that the sweet smell of cookies began to fill the room, and Ted knew exactly where to find his wife.

Making sure to walk quietly, Ted once again walked past the staircase and it's lit garland and headed toward their open kitchen. Leaning against the doorway, the WWE superstar took in the sight before him. Kaylee had her back toward him, retrieving a fresh batch of sugar cookies. She was quite a bit shorter than her famous husband, standing in at 5 feet, 5 inches. Kaylee also had her medium brown locks tied in a pony tail at the moment, but Ted's favorite feature about his wife were her eyes. Her deep brown orbs sparkled anytime she laughed or smiled. After placing the cookies on a cooling rack, Kaylee turned around and Ted got a big smile from his bride.

"TED! YOUR HOME!" she squealed as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby," he said, easily picking her up.

After releasing the grip around his neck, Kaylee instantly leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Ted's waiting lips. "So, how long do I have you home?"

"Well, I kind of complained a little since the rest of the locker room has been done for a couple of days and I am just getting home now. And I didn't want to be home only for 3 days and leave late Christmas night…"

Kaylee sighed. Deep down, she knew he was going to give her some bad news. "Just hit me with it. How long are you home?"

A smile spread across Ted's face. "I am off, with no appearances or interviews, for the next week," he said as Kaylee once again wrapped her arms around his muscular neck. "And since it's our first Christmas, I want it to be special," he whispered.

"Umm…I don't know if you realize this or not, but this isn't our first Christmas," Kaylee pointed out as Ted let her down and both walked back into the kitchen.

Ted nodded. "I know we've technically been together for two years, but this is our first Christmas as a married couple," he said as he swooped his wife in his arms, heading toward their master bedroom. "My plan is to make it the most special Christmas we've celebrated."

Hours later, Kaylee lazily began to open her eyes, expecting Ted's arms to be around her. When she turned around and frowned at the presence of his absence, Kaylee sat up. She was about to crawl out of bed when Ted appeared in their doorway.

"Hey, your up."

Kaylee looked toward her husband and smiled, noticing he was fully dressed. "You look like your up to something," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Ted shrugged his shoulders. "I am not up to anything. But dinner is ready."

Once again, Kaylee raised an eyebrow as she pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and one of Ted's t-shirts. "You cooked?"

It wasn't a big secret that Ted and the kitchen didn't mix, and that he rarely even stepped foot in the room. "Ok I didn't cook, someone else did. But I did order it!" he smiled.

Giggling, Kaylee followed Ted as they descended the stairs and into the dining room. She was shocked to see candles lit and the good china out on the table. "T-Ted, you did all this?"

Only nodding, he pulled out Kaylee's chair before disappearing into the kitchen. When he reappeared in the dining room, pork chops, baked potatoes and vegetables were with him. "Gosh, everything looks good," she pointed out.

"Don't let it get cold. Eat up."

Through dinner, Ted and Kaylee never stopped talking and as they were finishing up, Ted walked out of the room only for a moment-to retrieve a small wrapped package. "Merry Christmas," he said walking up behind his wife, presenting the tiny box.

Kaylee smiled as she turned around. "You know you didn't have to get me anything."

Ted shrugged. "I wanted to," he said as he sat down.

Eagerly tearing into the paper, the petite woman smiled once its contents were revealed. Inside the small box was a white gold diamond pendant. "Teddy, I love it. Thank you," she exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"I hoped you would," he said as he took the jewel and wrapped it around Kaylee's tiny neck. Ted then gently kissed it. "There is one more thing I want to show you."

Not asking questions, she took Ted's hand as he led her into the family room, and right in front of the Christmas tree. "Do you notice anything different?" he asked.

She began to scan the tree for a clue, and within moments found the ornament in question right in front of her. There it was, a clear ornament with the words _Our First Christmas, 2010_, written in gold colored lettering.

"It's beautiful."

"I know that we have a lot of different ornaments on the tree, but this is one we can definitely put up every year. That way, we can remember this Christmas," Ted explained as he kissed the top of his wife's head.

Kaylee only nodded as she looked up at her husband, and wrapped her arms around him. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Not saying anything, Ted only leaned down and tenderly kissed his bride. "Merry Christmas baby."


End file.
